


DJ JC and the Purple Thumb

by ETNMystic



Series: Not Sure if I'll Commit to ETNuary, but let's just try it, I guess. [3]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Boomer - Freeform, Gen, JC becomes King Midas, Ok Boomer, don't expect too many of these, finally a happy story, purple thumbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: JC's dead.He finds himself at a club that's not even clubbing.Maybe they need a bit of him.
Series: Not Sure if I'll Commit to ETNuary, but let's just try it, I guess. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588183
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	DJ JC and the Purple Thumb

_Huh. I'm dead._

_I really thought Matt had it in him to save me._

_Maybe it was an off-night, you know?_

_Yeah, that's probably it. Plus Saf's really smart too._

_Two smarties going head to head. I mean, it really could've been anyone's game._

_So I guess I shouldn't be complaining._

_At least this town seems pretty nice. It's really quiet, though. Where is everyone?_

_I wonder if they have a map. Though this kinda looks like Everlock._

_Then again....I wasn't really alive long enough to get a good idea of what Everlock looks like._

_Oh hey. What's this?_

_I step inside a......club?_

_Is it actually a club, though?_

_I mean....it's really dead, no pun intended._

_Everyone looks like they'd rather die a second time._

_It's all.....gray and lifeless._

_Where are the lights?_

_Where's the music?_

_Where's the dancing?_

_Where's the alcohol?_

"What can I get you?"

_So, they got a bartender._

"Get me something kinda trippy."

_He just kinda shrugs at me and hands me a glass of....something._

_I down it....._

"This is........flat."

"It's old soda."

_Um....okay? Maybe this is why no one's happy._

"Don't you have any, like, whiskey or something?"

_He doesn't answer._

_Hmm....Maybe these boomers need to be shown a good time._

_And maybe I should be the one to do it._

**_SHINE!_ **

_Oh shit! My thumb's glowing purple._

_Hmm......maybe...._

"I think you all need a bit of livening up here."

_Give the bartender a little tap._

_Whoa! He got a complete makeover._

"What's good, fam?!" he laughs in sunglasses and a disco outfit.  
"Think you can liven up the drinks."

_He hands over the old soda._

_A little tap._

_Hell yeah! We've got ourselves some whiskey!_

_Tap the bar._

_Now **that's** a color found in clubs._

"Where's the music?" I ask.

"I dunno, my dude! You think you can pump up the jams?"

"Hell yeah, man!"

_I give a tap on a table._

_Now we've got ourselves a DJ booth._

_I give the boomers all a tap._

_Depression and Anxiety: Aight, Imma head out._

_Tap the walls._

_Tap the lights._

_Tap the decor._

_Tap the floor!_

_King Midas, eat your damn heart out!_

_Tap my head._

_Now I've got headphones and the place is alive again!_

"Dude, you're a deathsaver!"

"I thought I was gonna die again from boredom and depression!"

"This guy rocks!"

"What's your name, dude?"

"JC. JC Caylen."

"JC Caylen, King of Death's Nightclub!"

_I don't really care about being the king of anything. Everyone just looks like they're having fun._

"We should have a celebration soon!"

"I can plan the decorations!"

"And I'll work on the food."

"I can help."

"I'll design his crown."

"But....what are we even celebrating?"

_Silence._

"I.....actually don't fucking know. Let's ask the king."

"Yo, King JC! What's the occasion?"

_What could be the occasion? But....do we really need one? Hm.....Bingo!_

"You know what? Let's not plan a celebration," I shrug casually.  
"Why can't we just celebrate while we're all here together? We've got all the time in the world now, right? You've just gotta live in the moment, even if you're dead. So let's just celebrate being together, right here, right now!" 

_And, as we start to rave, my glowing purple thumb agrees._


End file.
